Fairy Tale
by poxapoexjAnN
Summary: Hermione’s Birthday is in two months and all she desires is a fairy tale. Will a handsome Slytherin, a loyal best friend and a spiteful Malfoy help her get it? HrB .. DG


**Chapter 1: Birthday**

It was summer. The four best friends which were, Draco, Ginny, Blaise and Hermione, were sleeping, except for Ginny.

Draco's father died last year. He didn't take the pressure. He loved his father but hated the things that he did to him. He became friends with Hermione. He realized that Hermione was more than a mud blood. She was very caring. Draco changed a lot since his father died. He could do what ever he wants and be friends with whomever. His mother accepted what ever he did.

They rented a little house by Hogwarts. They all stayed there for the summer. All of them were still in Hogwarts.

Ginny shared a room with Hermione and Blaise and Draco had one of there own. None of them were together; they were just all best friends. Ginny was stretching her body and did some ballet moves and turned on classical music.

"Ginny! Tone it down!!!!" Hermione screamed putting a pillow over her head. Ginny was still stretching and dancing around the room.

Hermione sprung up from her bed. "GINNY! TONE IT DOWN PLEASE!" Ginny looked at Hermione and lowered the volume.

"God I heard you the first time!" Ginny protested.

"Than why didn't you lower the volume?" Hermione asked jumping off the bed.

"Because you didn't say please" Ginny replied in a baby voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the door.

Ginny turned off the music and followed Hermione. They ran downstairs too the kitchen.

There house was big. It was just like Malfoy Manor. It had four floors. One floor for the kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room, and a game room, the second floor was for Hermione and Ginny's room. It had a walk in closet, Ginny and Hermione wanted to share rooms because they liked to have company. They had two large bathrooms with Jacuzzis. They had one room with a POOL! The third floor was for Draco and Blaise. It had two bathrooms, Jacuzzis, another game room. Blaise's room looked like a dungeon, it had stoned walls and fiery lights, and it also had a dungeon door. Draco's room looked like heaven. Everything white, the sheets, walls, door, lights, windows, and curtains. They had mostly everything the girls had. The fourth floor was a ball room. Ginny liked to study dance and invites all of her friends.

"Mmm, smells good!" Ginny said sniffing the blueberry waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, and chicken. She sat down and started to crunch everything down her stomach.

"Yeah who made this?" Hermione asked pulling up a chair and sitting down. Ginny looked around and shrugged.

"Well the boys are sleepingâ so I don't know!" Ginny responded taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Who said we were sleeping?" a voice from the dining room asked. A boy with brunette hair came into the kitchen and sat down.

"So you made this Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Yeahâ I was bored so I decided to make breakfast" Blaise responded. "Well, you guys like it?"

"Yeah its pretty good!" Ginny protested spitting her eggs.

"God Ginny, for a girl you're a pig!" Hermione said taking out Ginny's left over egg from her t- shirt.

"Who would think that the most beautiful angel was such a pig?" a voice behind the curtain asked.

"God why do you people keep on popping out?" Ginny asked. "Watch the next time someone pops out, were going to think it was you guys but its notâ and than the person kill us"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What was that you were saying Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco slipped out of the curtain and walked towards the table.

"Never mind" Draco answered. The four friends ate breakfast that morning.

"I'm not cleaning the table!" Ginny screamed.

"Neither am I!" Blaise screamed.

"Who ever says I lasts cleans the table. Ready?" Hermione asked. They all nodded.

"I!" Ginny, Hermione and Blaise said in unison.

"I?" Draco chimed in. They all started laughing and left the kitchen. Draco stood there. "Damn, im slow!"

Ginny ran up to the fourth floor. She turned on the music and started to stretch. She stood up and started to do ballet moves. She even had a pull in _barre_. The music stopped. Ginny looked to turn around and saw Hermione in ballet cloths.

Ginny laughed and started to fall to the ground.

"What???? My birthday is coming up in 2 months! I wanna learn ballet!" Hermione said.

"Fine come here!" Ginny said.

--------

Blaise ran upstairs towards the fourth floor. He opened the door and saw Hermione walking backwards towards his way. It looked like she was tripping. Blaise moved up and grabbed her by the hand before she would tumble down the stairs.

"It's a long fall down there" Blaise said pulling Hermione up.

Hermione nodded and left his hand. She started to sweat a lot. She turned off the music and sat down.

"Why are you guys doing this anyways?" Blaise asked.

"Mione's birthday coming up 2 months!" Ginny said gasping for air.

"Oh, so what do you want Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"I know this is impossible, but I want a fairy tale" Hermione answered. "Well I'm going down stairs" She left the two confused people behind.

"A fairy tale? That's like impossible!" Ginny said.

"I know but, I'm going to find out how to do it" Blaise replied and left for the library.

"Geez, it's like a freaken soap opera!" Ginny sighed.


End file.
